


That Tickles!

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Other, Spiders, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Rob Benedict confides to Matt Cohen why Misha Collins scares him so much.
Kudos: 5





	That Tickles!

Rob peeks his head around the corner. He was avoiding Misha who was tickling him earlier while he was performing on stage. It was embarrassing, while Misha was pretending to be a extra pair of arms, ended up tickling his armpits making him lose his concentration. But that wasn't the worst part. It was Misha putting a spider in his shirt. For retaliation for pulling away from a playful joke on stage.

He jumped when his long time friend Matt Cohen tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yiiiiiii!"

"Whoa. It's just me, Matt. You alright, Robbie?"

"Yea. I was just wondering around."

"Avoiding a certain someone, I assume. Don't worry, I seen him leave. You are safe."

"You sure?"

"Scouts honor.'' Matt crosses his fingers.

"Phew. Look, I like the guy, but he is relentless. Once a joke starts, he won't stop."

"Thank your lucky stars, it's not Jared. Poor Rich and Misha get the worst end of his pranks."

"Yea, but Jared's pranks are one thing, but when Misha gets an idea in his head, it's a obsession." He shuddered. He remembered the last joke Misha made. He locked Matt and him inside a dark room and threw spiders in there. Ugh. He wasn't afraid of spiders, but had to deal with Matt crawling on him to get away from those spiders. Misha was recording them on his phone laughing his head off. Thank god Jared wasn't in on it, it would have been ten times worse.

"Look, you are fine. Go pack up and go home. The crowd is thinning out, remember you have a concert to perform tonight."

Right, Louden Swain was due to perform tonight.

"OK. See you later."

"Have a good night Robbie." Matt waves him off.

Robbie goes to his dressing room and packs up to leave. Unknown to him, a huge spider crawls down the ceiling and lands on his shoulder.

"What the......Arghhhhh!!!" He starts screaming.

"Get it off! Get it off!!" My god, this spider was huge! Plus it was hairy with pointy legs. He jumps up amd down ripping off his clothes in the process.

"Oh god! Ew! Gross!" 

After a minute after catching his breath, realized the spider was fake.

'What the heck?' He thinks.

"You think it was that easy to get away from me? I think not."

Oh no.

Misha was standing in the doorway with a evil grin.

"Its time."

Matt came back a while back later because he forgot his car keys. As he walked down the hall he heard screams of laughter. Curiosity gets the best of him and walks towards the sound and realizes it was Rob's voice along with a muffled male voice. Worried Rob was in danger, he throws the door open and was greeted at a sight. 

Rob was screaming in laughter. Misha was tickling him all over his body with his fingers. He didn't stop there, he also had his hands and feet tied up and was using a feather duster on his bare feet. Matt couldn't help himself. He started laughing. Not only at Misha tickling Rob, but second hand sympathy and tickling. He almost felt the torture Rob was in. 

"Come in, Matt. I was just about to get started on his armpits."

Poor Rob. The sounds of laughter echoed through the halls for the next hour.


End file.
